I Told You
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Dougie is allergic to something at a video shoot, he gets a pretty bad allergic reaction.. a bit of pudd but nothing much and its not like love its just friendship...hard to explain but quite good I think (and hope!) Please read and review- Thanks x


**The idea for this randomly popped into my head so... yeah... enjoy :) Stuff in italics is like flashback mode activated incase you get confused :)**

* * *

**Dougie's POV:**

Me and the rest of the guys were all really excited when we found out that we'd be filming our third music video. Weirdly enough, it was for the song Room on the Third Floor. We'd been planning what the video would look like for weeks and finally we'd come up with an idea that was actually possible and really awesome at the same time. We'd come up with the idea when we were all just chilling at Tom's one day.

_'Hey Guys?' Tom said._

_'Yeah?' we all replied back in unison._

_'You know for the video? Well... obviously you do. Anyway, yeah, why don't we set it out as if we're like dolls. Like, we could be made to look like plastic and we could be set out to look like we're a set of little dolls or collectors items that you have to build. What do you think?'_

_'Well... what's it got to do with the song?' Danny asked curiously._

_'Nothing really, but imagine how awesome it would look if we got it right!'_

_'I suppose you're right... It would look really cool!'_

_'MmHm. You bet it would!' Tom said excitedly._

_'Well that sorts it then... plastic dolls it is!' Harry said, sounding equally excited._

The idea sort of developed from that point and we'd finally find a way to make it look great. We hopped in the car quickly when Fletch came to pick us all up. Although the car journey lasted almost three hours, it was okay. Well... I say it was okay... I don't actually know that much about it to be honest. It was only 8.30 when we got picked up and it was a Saturday, I usually wouldn't have woken up for at least 3 more hours. I managed to stay awake for the first half an hour of the journey but after that I just let the tiredness get to me. I fell asleep, draped over Harry with a small teddy in my hand that I took everywhere with me. When I woke up, we'd already arrived. The car had pulled up around 20 minutes ago. That was another thing I loved about my band mates, they could tell that I was tired and that I probably needed sleep due to all of the rehearsing we'd been doing and so they'd argued with Fletch to let me have another half hour. We headed inside when I was fully awake and we were actually quite disappointed with what the set looked like. What am I saying? There was no set! There was a massive white screen there as if we were doing a photo shoot and then there was just nothingness. No outfits or costumes, no big posters or props... Nothing!

'Hey Guys!' one of the cameramen shouted as we walked in.

'Hiya.' Tom replied.

'So let me talk you through today's shoot. As you can see, there isn't much here to be working with. We went with your prompt and decided it would be better if you just didn't use any props apart from your instruments and amplifiers seen as you'll be looking like props yourself in the video. It should be quite easy to shoot although it will take a while to get all of the right shots. Also, here's the catch, you and your clothes will have to be completely covered in blue paint. We're using a green screen effect however it's not the screen that will be animated, it is you. Okay?'

'Yeah. It sounds cool. It's a good job none of us are wearing our favourite outfits then!' Tom said, chuckling to himself slightly. We all followed the man into a dressing room to get ready... well... covered in paint. I could almost tell that something wasn't right the moment we walked in to the make-up room. My eyes began to water and I started sneezing. Within about 10 minutes I began to feel dizzy as well.

'Guys, I think I'm allergic to something in here.' I said, growing more light headed by the second.

'You'll be fine Dougs! You're allergic to everything.. the symptoms are hardly ever that bad. We'll just give you a tablet for it later. Okay?' Harry replied, attempting to sound supportive.

'Okay.' I said back unsurely, head still pounding. Over the next half an hour my headache got worse and I was beginning to feel even more dizzy. It was my turn to get painted next. At first, having the paint put on me felt nice. It was cold and was cooling me down as I was starting to develop a temperature. However, after 5 minutes of having it on, I began to itch madly all over and I felt even more like I was going to pass out. I tried to forget about it for the other guys but then it got worse. I was swaying when I stood up and I was really hot and madly thirsty.

'Harry?'

'Yeah Dougs?'

'Is there any water anywhere? I'm really hot.'

'Yeah, there should be some around here somewhere. Do you want me to come and find some with you?'

'Yes please.' I was relieved that Harry was coming with me. At least now, if I passed out, I wouldn't just be abandoned and he could help. That's what I thought was going to happen.

'Here we go Dougs.' Harry said happily when we eventually got to a water dispenser. I practically sprinted towards it and drank three cups of water before Harry had even got to the side of me.

'Gosh! You were thirsty!' he said with a small smile. I didn't reply, instead I just drank more water. It helped quench my thirst but did nothing for the headache or fever.

'I don't think I'm well Harry.' I said quietly after drinking a few more cups of water.

'Why? What's up?' he asked, concerned.

'Well I've been sneezing ever since we've got here and I've had a headache. And now I've got this paint on, I'm like really itchy and my throat is really dry and I feel like I'm going to pass out and I'm really hot.'

'Well, you know what Fletch is like. Now he's paid for it and everything he won't want us to waste it. Do you think you'll be able to get through the first couple of hours if we ask them to film your parts first?' I nodded although I wasn't completely sure that I wouldn't pass out just walking back to the dressing room. We walked back to where we were going to be shooting and towards Tom and Danny.

'Hey Guys! Where have you been?' Danny asked happily.

'Well Dougs isn't feeling too good so we just went to get him a drink.' Harry said in reply.

'Aww. What's up Dougs?'

'I just feel quite dizzy, that's all.'

'Oh, well if you think you're going to puke or faint or something, just tell us yeah?'

'Okay' I replied. I was happy that they weren't completely ignoring the fact that something wasn't right with me. A few minutes passed and then we began shooting. Harry stuck to his word and tried to get my parts filmed first. It was a pointless effort though because they were saving the whole band shots till the end of the day and so I had to stay anyway. I finished shooting my parts after about forty minutes and now I was just sat waiting for the rest of the guys to finish. Harry came and sat beside me after a while.

'Hey. Are you feeling any better now?' He asked smiling.

'Worse. I feel really really light headed like I'm just going to faint at any moment and I've got a splitting headache. I think I'm burning up as well.' Harry didn't reply, instead he just sighed in a sympathetic sort of way. Later on, we all got called back over to film the shots that had all of us in. The moment I stood up my brain shook inside my head and I sat straight back down.

'Come on Dougs. What are you doing?' Danny asked.

'N-nothing. I just felt really dizzy.'

'Well are you sure you're okay? We can wait a couple of minutes if you want?'

'No. I'll be fine. I'd rather just get it over and done with.' I said whilst standing up warily. We were filming for about ten minutes before I just couldn't bare to move any more. Every move I made somehow connected with my brain and caused pain to erupt through my skull. 'Can I sit down for a minute please?'

'Yeah of course Dougie. You feel like you're gonna pass out?' Tom asked concerned. I just nodded and went to walk over to where we were sitting earlier. Half way through my walk across the room Danny shouted me. I quickly spun around and instantly regretted it. My head pounded worse than it had been doing all day and I just fell to the floor. Harry ran over to me and scooped me up. He carried me over to the sofa and lay me there. I felt like I couldn't breathe and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was wheezing with every breath and my eyes were heavy. Harry got a cold towel and laid it on my forehead in an attempt to cool me down. I was still itching all over and needed the paint off.

'H-harry. T-the p-paint.' I said, motioning to my blue coloured legs.

'What about it Dougs?'

'Need. O-off.' I stuttered back, still feeling too weak to answer properly.

'Okay Dougie. We'll get it off for you.' Harry began dabbing away at my legs with a wet cloth and rubbing off the paint. The more he got off, the more worried he looked. 'W-what?'

'N-nothing. Its nothing to worry about Dougie.' I decided just to go along with it and let Harry continue getting the icky blue stuff off. When it was all gone, including the layer that was on my face, Fletch hurried us into the car and started the journey home. I could barely walk without my legs going from underneath me and so Harry just carried me out into the car. I sat down and looked down at my arms and legs. I suddenly realised why I Harry had looked worried. My skin was red raw and covered in lumps. That was why it had been so itchy. I was still desperate to itch it but I knew that if I did, It would just bleed. I caught a glimpse of myself in the rear view mirror and was shocked. My face was also covered in small lumps and my eyes were red, puffy and watery. My chest was still locking up and I could tell that I needed my inhaler. I tapped Harry gently on the arm.

'What's up Dougs?' He asked worriedly. I couldn't talk properly and so instead I just motioned me puffing my inhaler into my mouth and he seemed to understand.

'Fletch. Do we have any of Dougie's emergency inhalers with us? He only has one himself and it's at home.' Harry asked our manager.

'No. How badly does he need it? We can stop off at the hospital if we pass one on the way back if he wants?' Fletch responded. I shook my head at Harry and just pointed to my watch questioningly. Again, Harry seemed to understand.

'He says he doesn't need a hospital but he's wondering how long it will be till we're home.'

'Ermm.. about half an hour.' I nodded and leant on Harry's arm. He put it around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He lay another damp flannel over my forehead and poured some cold water into my mouth. Around twenty five minutes later, we pulled up outside our house. Harry, Danny and Tom got out first and then Tom helped me inside. When we got in, I was led into the living room. I lay on the sofa and slowly drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, my chest was still tight and I still had a really bad headache.

'H-harry.' I shouted as strongly as I could. There was a clumsy bang in the music room before Harry came running through the door.

'Are you okay Dougie? Do you need anything? Tom and Dan have just gone shopping by the way.'

'W-water. I-inhaler. Tablet p-please.'

'Okay Dougs. I'll be back with them in a minute.' and with that, Harry was out the door again. There was some clattering in the kitchen and then he strolled back into the lounge. 'Here you go Dougs.'

'T-thank you.'

'No problem at all. Do you want me to get you something for the rash?'

'I h-have some c-cream i-in my r-room. I-i'll get it l-later.'

'Okay. Do you want me to stay in here with you?' I simply nodded and Harry sat beside me, he lay me down and slung my feet over his legs. He picked up the remote and switched on the TV. Not much was on and so we ended up watching Meet the Parents. After a while, my chest started to loosen up but my head just got worse.

'I'm j-just g-going toilet. B-back in a sec' I told Harry. He nodded and gave me a boost up from the sofa. I walked slowly to the bathroom and then.. you know.. before I started walking back. I got halfway down the corridor and felt like I was going to faint. I held on to the table beside me for support but after a few seconds, it just got too much. I fell on the floor in a heap and next thing I knew, I was trapped under the table I had used for support not seconds earlier. I began to cry as the pain in my head just got too much for me. I couldn't bare it any longer.

'Dougs? Dougie!' Harry exclaimed as he ran out of the living room. I didn't respond, I just continued to cry. Harry put the table back in place and slowly got me to my feet. I shuffled back into the lounge, still crying, and laid down. The table had hit my arm and it was bleeding. Harry hadn't noticed and so I decided to inform him.

'H-harry?' I said quietly, tears still rolling down my face.

'Are you okay Dougie? Do you need your inhaler or some tablets or to go to hospital or something?' he asked back worriedly.

'Erm.. I m-might n-need my allergy tablets but I need a p-plaster first. I-i've cut my arm.'

'Oh.. okay then, I'll be back as quick as I can!' Harry said, hurrying off. A few seconds later, he came back with wipes, creams, plasters and bandages, it was as if I'd cracked my head open.

'This might sting a bit.' Harry stated as he opened up an antiseptic wipe. He began dabbing away at the cut and he was right, it did sting, it stang a lot! He got rid of all the blood and put a huge plaster over the cut. 'There you go. Why don't you try and sleep until Tom and Danny get back with some food?'

'O-okay.' I muttered in reply, still with occasional tears running down my cheeks. After about five minutes I dozed off. I was woken up by Danny a while later.

'Hey Dougs. Are you feeling any better? We've just picked up Domino's and were wondering if you wanted any?' Danny said kindly. I nodded and allowed him to help me up. We walked slowly into the kitchen and the smell of pizza hit my nose. Immediately I began to feel ill. I continued walking towards the table and sat down nonetheless. I was greeted by having two slices of pizza on a plate thrown in front of me. I smiled weakly at Harry, who was the one that gave me the pizza, and picked up a slice slowly. I took a small bite and chewed it tentatively. I managed to finish half the slice and dumped the rest down on my plate.

'Are you not hungry Dougs?' Danny asked, his mouth full of pizza.

'Not really. I feel a bit sick to be honest.' I replied.

'Aww. Try and eat a little more Dougs? Please. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch either! Just the end of that slice, for me, pleeeaasee.' Harry exclaimed. I sighed and picked up the half eaten slice. I took another small bite and chewed it for a while before swallowing it. I could feel the rest of the guys' eyes boring into my head. I was about two bites from finishing when my stomach gurgled loudly. I slapped my hand over my mouth and ran, full pelt, up the stairs. I managed to make it to the bathroom just in time and collapsed in a heap in front of the toilet. I was vomiting for at least five minutes and my headache was still present. I felt a comforting hand rub my shoulder as I leant over and began throwing up again.

'It's okay Dougs. We're here for you.' I heard Harry say behind me. I managed to stop being sick and gently rested my head against the wall, still feeling a little dizzy. 'Here you go Dougie, drink some of this.' Harry said again as he poured some water into my mouth, 'Are you done?'

'Y-yeah.'

'Come on then, lets get you tucked up in bed.' Harry helped me up and walked me through to my bedroom. He placed a bucket on the floor beside my bed and on my desk he put my inhaler, an arrangement of aspirins and paracetamols and a glass of water. 'Is there anything else you need Dougs?'

'N-no. I d-don't think so. I just n-need t-to sleep it o-off and t-take some a-allergy tablets.'

'Okay then Dougie. I'll be right next door if you need me, sleep well.' Harry soothed, gently stroking my hair and planting a small kiss on my forehead, as you would when you put a small child to bed.

'Thanks.' I stated as he began to make his way out of my bedroom. 'Oh and Harry?'

'Yeah Dougs?'

'I t-told you I was allergic to s-something in that p-place' I said before sticking my tongue out cheekily. Harry smiled in response and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

**I was reading about when they were filming the video for 'Room on the Third Floor' and Danny mentioned that Dougie was allergic to the paint they used. I completely over exaggerated the story in my head and then made it into a story. I hope you liked it! Feel free to review... the niceness makes me happy! Oh and also thank you for all of your lovely reviews on not alone... you're beautiful!3 **


End file.
